No Me Sueltes La Mano
by tinkerfairytale
Summary: Despues de unas explosiones causadas por el gobierno, todo cambio. Ahora Quinn Fabray lucha por sus amigos, por encontrar a su familia y a su novia, con la esperanza de que esta siga con vida.


**El Muro**

* * *

Lo primero en mi mente al despertar es una plegaria. Hace mucho que ya no rezaba, perdió su sentido el día en que mi padre me hecho de la casa, pero en estos tiempos difíciles, una plegaria que otra no está mal. En especial cuando rezar es una de las únicas cosas que me mantienen cuerda últimamente.

Me levanto de mi cama, un colchón que consiste en solo dos sabanas rotas y una almohada medio llena, y me propongo a ir a la cocina, lista para hacer el desayuno. Antes, el desayuno consistía en lo que a cada quien se le antojara: huevos, tocino, fruta, jugo de naranja, de manzana, café, salchichas; pero con la escases que hay, no podemos darnos el lujo de matar a un chanchito, especialmente porque no tenemos uno.

"¿Qué hay para hoy, Fabray?" pregunta Santana López, mi mejor amiga desde el primer grado, al llegar a la cocina justo al mismo tiempo que yo.

Me pongo la mano en la barbilla fingiendo estar en profundo pensamiento, al mismo tiempo que escaneo la alacena. "Fruta, fruta, y más fruta" respondo, tratando de ocultar mi mala cara.

Hemos comido fruta por los últimos cinco meses, y francamente estoy harta. Pero, como ya dije antes, con la escases que hay, la verdad nos tenemos que conformar con esto.

"Lo que yo tanto me moría por comer." No tengo que voltearme para saber que tiene la misma cara que yo. Somos muy parecidas: frías, calculadoras, hablamos como pensamos y mataríamos por nuestros seres queridos. A veces pienso que somos hermanas lejanas, o que en otra vida fuimos parientes.

"Tú y yo las dos, hermana, tu y yo las dos"

Sin más palabras me lavo las manos y empiezo a 'cocinar'. Para mi cocinar es lavar la fruta y ponerla en platos para que los demás coman a gusto. Nunca fui buena cocinera, siempre fui más de ordenar pizza o comer comida enlatada o congelada, o dejar que mi madre y mi hermana se encargaran de la comida. A la que le encantaba cocinar era a mi novia.

Encanta. Es.

Cierro los ojos brevemente. Encanta. Es. _Presente_, no pasado. Ella no está muerta. Ella está viva, allá afuera, resistiendo, yo lo se.

Trato y trato de no pensar en ella, pero es en vano. Cada cosa me recuerda a Rachel. El olor de las fresas, el cantar de las aves – si, aunque el gobierno haya hecho explotar bombas, todavía las aves cantan – el color marrón, el color rosa. Las estrellas. Las nubes con forma de corazones. Suena cursi, pero es verdad. Cada momento del día, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada instante, pienso en ella. Me pregunto qué está haciendo, con quien está, si está resistiendo, si todavía canta en las mañanas como siempre lo hacía – _hace_ -, si me extraña, si esta triste, asustada.

Si me extraña. Si me necesita tanto como yo a ella.

Todavía recuerdo su voz. Su forma de hablar, de caminar, de reír, de llorar. Sus ojos, que tan luminosos se ponían cada vez que cantaba, que me susurraba 'te amo'. El sabor de sus labios – lipstick de fresa, por supuesto – su hermosa nariz. Lo recuerdo todo.

Eso sí, tengo miedo de una día despertar y no recordar. Ahí sí que sería el fin del mundo. Al menos para mí.

"Estas pensando en ella" No es una pregunta, es más una afirmación. Es como si Santana supiera leer mi mente o algo así.

Asiento con la cabeza, procurando mirar al suelo en caso de que mis ojos estén llenos de lágrimas.

"Berry está viva y lo sabes, ¿no?" Santana añade, jugando distraídamente con la manzana que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca. "Y seguramente está en un teatro, cantando locamente como siempre"

Yo sé que intenta levantarme el ánimo, pero sinceramente, la única que me podría levantar el ánimo en estos momentos es Rachel. Ella al menos todavía tiene a Brittany. "Llama a los demás, hoy iremos a 'patrullar' y quiero que todos, hasta los que se quedan, se coman aunque sea una manzana para tener aunque sea un poquito de energía" digo secamente, tallándome los ojos con fuerza.

Los ojos de Santana se abren como dos grandes platos. Si antes no estaba completamente despierta, seguramente lo está ahora. Sabe lo que patrullar significa. Ponernos en riesgo mientras buscamos rondamos el bosque lleno de cazadores en busca de comida, cosas útiles, nuestros amigos perdidos, nuestra familia. Rachel.

Los cazadores son personas que el gobierno busca para capturarnos, aún no sabemos porque. Uno de mis más grandes miedos es que alguno de ellos haya capturado a Rachel y la hayan llevado al otro lado del muro.

"Si, Capitana" La oigo decir pero no hago adaman de hacer ningún gesto, seña, o de tan siquiera responderle.

El muro me pone casi tan melancólica como pensar en Rachel.

Le doy una mordida a la manzana roja que tengo en la mano, maldiciendo en mi mente al gobierno por haber mandado a construir ese estúpido muro. Nadie sabe lo que hay del otro lado, solo los del gobierno, por supuesto. Yo sospecho que hay campos minados, o habitaciones de tortura en donde espero con toda mi alma no este Rachel.

"Buenos días, Quinn" oigo musitar a Puck después de bostezar. Me volteo justo a tiempo para ver cómo casi se tropieza con uno de los bancos que logramos conseguir el, Santana, Blaine y yo cuando patrullábamos hace dos semanas.

Al explotar las bombas, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Rachel y yo estábamos en una laguna a las afueras de Lima, disfrutando de nuestro último fin de semana juntos antes de que todos partiéramos a diferentes lugares del estado para ir al colegio. Rachel y yo estaríamos en Nueva York en este preciso momento si no fuera por las malditas bombas.

"Buenos días, Puckerman. Toma una manzana o una naranja y aliméntate, hoy saldremos hasta las tres de la tarde" No sé cuándo asumí el puesto de líder, pero la verdad me encanta. Mi novia estaría orgullosa.

"¿Quién saldrá?" pregunta el al sentarse en la mesa, tapándose la boca para evitar otro bostezo.

"Tú, Santana, Blaine y yo, como siempre. Brittany, Tina y Kurt se quedaran acá" le digo en un tono que, en otro momento, haría hacer llorar a las chicas del tercer grado. No es que no confié en los talentos de Britt, Tina y Kurt, pero siendo sincera, en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra los cazadores, Kurt saldría corriendo, Tina lloraría y Britt intentaría hacerse su amiga.

"Robín y yo estamos listos, Fabray" Intento no reír ante el nuevo apodo de Blaine, pero es imposible. Si él es Robín, Puck sería Batman, yo la Mujer Maravilla y Santana 'The Joker'.

"Perfecto. Dile a Britt y a los demás que hay fruta en la mesa, y que se cuiden mientras nosotros salimos"

* * *

Antes odiaba la naturaleza, ahora no tenemos más remedio que vivir con ella.

Salimos del ´Hormiguero´, nuestra guarida, y nos dirigimos a las alcantarillas, subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras casi rotas para llegar a tierra firme, o al Bosque Grande, como lo llamo yo.

Aun no se quien le puso de nombre 'Hormiguero' a nuestra guarida, creo que fue Britt y como Santana nos amenazo con arrancarnos el cabello si deciamos algo negativo, se quedo asi.

Yo voy adelante como siempre, ya que soy la que más conoce este bosque, Puckerman hasta atrás en caso de que alguien nos sorprenda por la espalda ya que él es el más fuerte, dejando a Blaine y a Santana en el medio.

Cuento hasta diez antes de seguir, volteando de un lado al otro en caso de que haya cazadores cerca. Imposible, siempre salen después de las once la mañana, y en este preciso momento son las siete, pero no está demás ser precavida.

"Ok, nos vamos a separar. Puckerman, tu conmigo, Blaine, tú con Santana" sonrió y le doy un breve abrazo a mi mejor amiga. No nos deseamos suerte, porque la suerte es para los mediocres.

No sé qué espero encontrar hoy, si a Rachel o a mi madre, o un par de gallinas o gente muerta. Solamente me queda esperar lo mejor.

* * *

Puckerman y yo recorremos el bosque en silencio, cuidándonos la espalda y procurando no hacer mucho ruido. No queremos arriesgarnos a encontrarnos con veinte cazadores, porque aunque esta no sea su hora de rondas, ya nos sucedió una vez y por poco y no escapamos.

"Q, llevamos caminando en círculos por más de veinte minutos y estoy harto." Adoro a Puck como a un hermano, pero en estos momentos me gustaría darle un puñetazo.

"Cállate, yo conozco este bosque y sé a dónde voy" La verdad no lo sabía, pero no podía darle el lujo de saberlo. Mi hermana y yo solíamos recorrer este bosque por horas cuando éramos niñas, antes de que descubriéramos el mundo de la tecnología, que ahora está diez veces más avanzado. Solíamos pasar horas y horas jugando a las escondidas, o persiguiéndonos, por eso, aunque el gobierno ahora lo use como zona de cacería, yo le sigo guardando camino.

Sigo caminando sin mirar atrás, solo hacia los lados, ocasionalmente tocándome el collar que llevo alrededor del cuello.

Es un simple collar con un dije de una estrella dorada. Rachel me lo dio en nuestro aniversario, y yo a ella le regale uno similar solo que en forma de corazón.

"Es para que siempre me tengas contigo" Me dijo, besándome suavemente en los labios.

Segundos después saque el corazón rojo escarlata, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas para ese entonces.

"Y esto es para que sepas que tú eres y siempre serás, la única dueña de mi corazón"

Recordar me hace mal tanto como me hace bien. Como quisiera tenerla en mis brazos, como quisiera besarla, decirle cuanto la amo, cuanto la necesito.

"Quinn!" Vuelvo a la realidad cuando oigo a Puckerman gritar mi nombre, el pánico haciendo que salte.

"Maldita sea, Puck!" grito cuando me doy cuenta que no hay peligro, mis ojos llenándose de malicia cuando distingo una roca un poco grande en el piso. Se la podría arrogar a la cabeza…

"Mira" volteo hacia donde el me señala, mi boca formando una 'o' perfecta. Humo saliendo de una casa abandonada. Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

"Hay alguien ahí, vamos" No espero a ver si me sigue o no, porque la verdad ni me importa. A alguien en esa casa. Podría ser Rachel. Mi Rachel.

Corro deprisa y abro la puerta, mirando a los lados, frunciendo el ceño cuando me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie. Las paredes, donde se puede diferenciar el tapiz del polvo, están en buen estado. Los sillones y los muebles también. ¿Pero, porque si la casa se ve abandonada desde afuera, esta tan bien cuidada de adentro? ¿Y porque salía humo de la chimenea segundos antes?

"Veo que encontraste mi pequeña madriguera"

Volteo al escuchar una voz. Una voz que reconozco a la perfección.

"Q, ¿encontraste algo?" Puckerman pregunta, tirando accidentalmente una rama que estaba cargando, tal vez por miedo de que nos encontráramos con unos cazadores o que todo fuera una trampa, al mirar a la misma persona que yo con la boca medio abierta.

Yo pensaba que nunca volvería a escuchar esa voz. La voz que pertenece a quien hacia llorar a las chicas del escuadrón de porristas si no hacían bien las cosas, que se quejaba diariamente del exceso de felicidad del club glee, que gritaba diez veces más fuerte sin megáfono

"Sue" digo después de recuperarme del shock, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Hola, Fabray. Me sorprende que te haya tomado tanto tiempo reaccionar. Tantas horas cantando canciones cursis te hicieron un poco de daño, por lo que veo"

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, como talvez hayan podido notar o talvez no, yo soy nueva en este maravilloso mundo de la escritura. Aprecio las malas reseñas tanto como las buenas, asi que no duden en decirme lo que piensan, ya sea malo o bueno**

**Esta historia esa inspirada y basada en Casi Angeles Cuarta Temporada - ni sus personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, al igual que los personajes de Glee.**

**Y por supuesto, esto es Faberry con un poco de Brittana y Klaine y a ver que otras pairings se me ocurren :)**

**¡Besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
